Turan
|fgcolor= |image=Turan ShadowWars Comic2.JPG |imgsize=125px |imgdesc= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion (formerly) : Dominion Marine Corps (formerly) |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |job=Marine |family= |voice= |concattop= }} Turan was a former Terran Dominion marine. Biography The Battle of Adena Turan took part in the Battle of Adena, after an illicit operation prompted by Commander Naderi resulted in Dominion ground forces coming under attack by the zerg of the renegade Broodmother Niadra, and being forced to ally with Daelaam forces under Admiral Urun for mutual survival. During the battle, Elms told the surviving marines that the zerg were planning an ambush, and that they had to stop them. They descended into the caves, and encountered a group of infestors that attempted to implant larva into the marines. While the one on Elms was fought off Gary had one implanted in his suit. Elms then ordered Turan and Carter to take point. Soon the marines encountered a large swarm of zerg hiding in the caves. The marines retreated, with Elms revealing to them that their operation was illegal and made to make Naderi and Captain Hogarth rich. The marines manages to escape the caves, and the sacrifice of Urun and his protoss allowed Elms and the terrans time to rush toward a nearby dropship. However, Niadra sent her brood to hunt them down.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Javir Mena ©. (January 5th, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 5. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 5 Accessed 2018-01-07. Carter contacted Hogarth, but when the captain realized that the squad had not retrieved the jorium, he cut communications and left orbit. As they made their way across the surface, Gary tried to re-establish contact, but Turan told him to give up (which he did). Reaching a structure, the terrans came under attack by zerg, but were able to escape through a shipping hangar. They fought through the zerg inside the bay, battling through another group of infestors. Reaching the other side, Gary and Turan used their C-14 rifles to shoot their way through a blast door, taking them to the other side of the structure, and in sight of a dropship. They boarded the craft, but were surrounded by zerg. However, Yong was able to fly them away to safety. In the rear, Turan and Gary discovered a cache of jorium in the ship's cargo hold. Turan commented that there was no going back to the Dominion now, but as Gary pointed out, they could sell the jorium for a fortune.Watrous, Valerie (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (i) and Javir Mena ©. (February 3rd, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6 Accessed 2018-02-03. Fugitive Hours later, Turan watched the news as they reported the outcome of the battle, blaming Turan and his allies for the battle and reporting them as dead. Soon a Dominion battlecruiser warped near them and began firing warning shots. Turan insisted they he could contact them and explain the situation, to which Contreras called him crazy. Elms broke up their fight before it could get physical, and told them she knew where to sell their jorium. After fighting a crazed Gary who thought Elms would steal the jorium for herself, Elms set a course for her buyer.Valerie Watrous (w), Andrés Guinaldo (i) and Javier Mena ©. (December 9th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 7. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 7 Accessed 2018-08-09. They arrived at the Last Junction, and Turan went along with Elms to meet her contact, James Sykes. Sykes agreed to help them find a buyer. Turan attempted to contact their dropship, but was met with interference. Sykes said he would clear it up for him, and shot Turan through the chest, killing him.Valerie Watrous (w), Andrés Guinaldo (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (September 6th, 20178). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 8. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 8 Accessed 2018-09-06. References Category:Terran characters in Shadow Wars Category:Terran marines